broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/WMAR-TV
edit History WMAR-TV first began broadcasting on October 27, 1947.1 It was the eleventh television station in the United States, and the first in Maryland. It was owned by the A.S. Abell Company, publisher of the Baltimore Sun, along with the original WMAR-FM (97.9 MHz, now WIYY). Channel 2 was originally an independent station, largely because at the time it was not clear whether Baltimore would be part of the Washington, D.C. market. Baltimore is 45 minutes north of Washington, and most of the Washington stations decently cover Baltimore. In 1948, however, the Federal Communications Commission made Baltimore a separate market. Soon afterward, WMAR-TV joined CBS as the network's second affiliate. One of channel 2's early personalities was Jim McKay, who later moved over to CBS before achieving greater fame on ABC as host of Wide World of Sports and Olympics coverage. As a CBS affiliate, the station pre-empted an hour of the network's weekday morning daytime schedule, as well as CBS's late night programming. However, this wasn't a problem for Baltimore-area viewers, as most of the area got a decent signal from WTOP-TV in Washington (now WUSA). For many years, the station was co-owned with WBOC-TV in Salisbury. In 1959, WMAR-TV teamed up with WBAL-TV (channel 11) and WJZ-TV (channel 13) to build the world's first three-antenna candelabra tower. The new 730-foot tower significantly improved the station's coverage in central Maryland. It is still in operation today, and can be seen from Interstate 83 in Baltimore. During the 1970s, the FCC tightened its cross-ownership rules, eventually barring common ownership between a newspaper and a television or radio station in the same city without a waiver. However, the combination of the Baltimore Sun and WMAR-TV was one of several combinations to be "grandfathered" under these rules. In March 1981 CBS informed channel 2 that it would be moving its affiliation in Baltimore to WBAL-TV, the market's NBC station. Among its reasons for making the switch, CBS cited WMAR-TV's weak newscast ratings and heavy pre-emptions of network programs.2 Channel 2 quickly cut a deal with NBC, and Baltimore's first affiliation switch took place on August 30, 1981. For much of its time as an NBC station, however, channel 2 also pre-empted as much as two hours of the network's daytime programming. The station also pre-empted the Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson for several years in the middle 1980s, choosing to air sitcom reruns instead. Both Tonight and pre-empted daytime programs were aired on then-independent station WBFF (channel 45), though Baltimore viewers could also watch the entire NBC lineup on network-owned WRC-TV in Washington. AFTRA member Andy Barth on picket line, March, 1982On March 1, 1982, after negotiations between WMAR-TV management and the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA) failed, all of the station's on-air talent, except one, went on strike.[2] AFTRA members, joined by the Teamsters, the Communication Workers of America and other local unions, picketed the station's offices on York Road and later its parent company's (A.S. Abell) offices at the Sunpapers building. When television color announcer Brooks Robinson refused to cross the picket line at the start of the baseball season, the strike ended.3 The following day both news anchors, Tom Sweeney and Curt Anderson, were fired; there has never been another strike by on air talent in the Baltimore market since. On October 27, 1986, the A.S. Abell Company was purchased by the Los Angeles-based Times-Mirror Company. Times-Mirror could not keep both the Baltimore Sun and WMAR-TV due to the very same FCC cross-ownership rules which had "grandfathered" the combination under previous ownership but whose "grandfathered" protection was now rescinded with the ownership change. As a result, Times-Mirror opted to keep the Baltimore Sun and sell WMAR-TV to Gillett Communications three days after the merger was consummated. After filing for bankruptcy some time later, Gillett restructured its television holdings into SCI Television, and in the early 1990s SCI put WMAR-TV back on the market. In early 1991, WBFF's owners, the Sinclair Broadcast Group, made an offer to buy WMAR-TV's channel 2 allocation, which would have resulted in WBFF (now a Fox affiliate) becoming a VHF station. However, that deal never materialized and WMAR-TV was instead sold to the E.W. Scripps Company in May 1991. The station continued as an NBC affiliate, and by then it didn't pre-empt much programming. In 1994, E.W. Scripps and ABC announced a longterm affiliation deal, which called for four Scripps-owned stations switching to ABC. WMAR-TV was included in the deal, and channel 2 would displace Baltimore's longtime ABC longtime affiliate, Westinghouse Broadcasting-owned WJZ-TV. ABC agreed to the deal as a condition of keeping its affiliation on Scripps' two biggest stations, WXYZ-TV in Detroit and WEWS in Cleveland. Both of those stations had been heavily wooed by CBS, which was about to lose its longtime Detroit and Cleveland affiliates to Fox. Locally, it triggered Baltimore's second network affiliation swap, which saw WMAR-TV switch to ABC, WBAL-TV reuniting with NBC and CBS moving to WJZ-TV which later became a CBS owned and operated station. The second switch occurred on January 2, 1995. As a result, channel 2 became one of the few stations in the country to have been a primary affiliate with all of the "Big Three" networks. In 1996, a year after the affiliation change, station management opted not to renew channel 2's carriage of The Oprah Winfrey Show, deciding instead to take a chance on the new The Rosie O'Donnell Show. The move proved costly in the long term, as market leader WBAL-TV picked up Oprah, and Rosie lasted only seven years. Since the switch, WMAR-TV has seen a drastic drop in viewership for its 5:00-6:30 p.m. news block, while WBAL-TV has thrived in that time slot. As an ABC affiliate, WMAR-TV now usually runs the network's entire lineup. The station was Baltimore's home to the annual Jerry Lewis/MDA Labor Day Telethon for nearly three decades until it moved to WNUV-TV (channel 54). From 1979 to 1993, channel 2 was the over-the-air flagship station of the Baltimore Orioles. edit News operation Despite its newspaper roots, WMAR's newscasts have been in last place among Baltimore's "Big Three" network affiliates since the early 1960s, and the station has not been a significant factor in the news ratings in over 30 years. It lags behind both WBAL-TV and WJZ-TV in the ratings by a wide margin, and has even trailed WBFF in some timeslots. It is currently one of ABC's weakest affiliates, especially in a top-50 market. By contrast, WJZ-TV dominated the ratings in the Baltimore market when it was affiliated with ABC before it switched to CBS. However, WMAR boasts one of the most respected sports departments in the region, thanks in large part to the presence of longtime anchor and former Baltimore Ravens radio play-by-play announcer Scott Garceau. It also lays claim to the market's most aggressive coverage of local college and high school lacrosse, arguably the most popular sport in the area among young athletes. WMAR works in partnership with ESPNU to produce the ABC 2 Lacrosse Game of the Week during the college season, featuring prime matchups involving one or more Maryland lacrosse powerhouses, including Johns Hopkins University, Loyola College in Maryland, Towson University, the University of Maryland, College Park, and the U.S. Naval Academy. Garceau continues to do play-by-play for the station's lacrosse telecasts. Quint Kessenich, four-time lacrosse All-American with Johns Hopkins, is a major contributor to lacrosse coverage and appears sporadically as a fill-in anchor, host of the station's Baltimore Blast show and field reporter for select Ravens games. All WMAR newscasts as well as other WMAR produced programming are streamed live on the station's website. WMAR is also one of ten television stations that airs the "Don't Waste Your Money" series of consumer reports from John Matarese, based at sister station WCPO-TV in Cincinnati. As of October 25, 2009, WMAR is the only news station in Baltimore which has yet to upgrade to high definition newscasts. WMAR Comcast WeatherNet Digital screenshotWMAR operates a 24-hour local weather channel known as ABC 2 WeatherNet Digital. It can be see via streaming live video on the station's website, over-the-air on WMAR-DT3, and on Comcast digital channel 204. edit Digital television The station's digital signal is multiplexed: Digital channels edit Analog-to-digital conversion WMAR-TV shut down its analog signal on June 12, 2009 4, as part of the DTV transition in the United States. WMAR-TV moved its digital broadcasts from channel 52 to channel 38 using PSIP to display WMAR-TV's virtual channel as 2. edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors *Jamie Costello - "Good Morning Maryland" Anchor 5-7 a.m. 9-10 a.m. *Roosevelt Leftwich - Anchor/Reporter Mon-Thurs @ 5:30 p.m. Sunday @ 11pm *Megan Pringle - "Good Morning Maryland" Anchor 5-7 a.m. 9-10 a.m. *Kelly Swoope - Anchor/Health Reporter 5, 6 and 11 p.m. *Christian Schaffer - Latest @ 11 Reporter/Friday Anchor @ 5:30pm Reporters *Cheryl Conner - Reporter *Jeff Hager - Reporter *Sherrie Johnson - Reporter *Samantha Hayes - Reporter *Brian Kuebler - Reporter *John Matarese - Consumer Reporter (based out of WCPO in Cincinnati) *Linda So - Reporter *Joce Sterman - Reporter ABC2 Storm Team *Justin Berk - "Good Morning Maryland" Meteorologist 5-7 a.m. 9-10 a.m. *Wyatt Everhart - Interim Chief Meteorologist 5, 5:30, 6 and 11pm *Mike Masco - Freelance Meteorologist & Sunday 11pm Sports team *Scott Garceau - Interim Sports Director edit Former on-air staff *Curt Anderson (Currently in the Maryland General Assembly)[3] *Andy Barth (Left WMAR to pursue a political career, his 2006 bid for Congress failed, now reporter for WTTG) *Jack Bowden 1967-1988 (Worked at WJLA-TV in DC from 1990-1998 - retired *Beverly Burke (Now with XM Satellite Radio) *Scott Broom (Now at WUSA-TV) *Jack Dawson - sports director and sports anchor, 1960s-19925 *Michael Hill (Now with ABC 26 New Orleans, La) *Stephen Hill (Now an inmate with the Ohio Department of Corrections) *Horace Holmes (Now with ABC 7 Washington, D.C.)[4] *Jesse Jones (Now with KING 5 in Seattle) *Wayne Lynch (Now News Director of NWCN in Seattle and author of "Season of the 76ers." *Stu Kerr (d. 1994) *Tom Marr (Former Orioles broadcaster; currently on WCBM Radio in Baltimore) *Mary Beth Marsden - took station buyout *Ken Matz - 1985 - 1990 (died of cancer in 2010) *Patrick McGrath - Annapolis Bureau Chief (Formerly worked at Fox 5 Washington D.C. Retired as of 2009) *Jim McKay - went on to ABC's Wide World of Sports, died in 2008. *Keith Mills - Now with WBAL-Radio[5] - *Ron Olsen - Anchor/Reporter (Left in 1982 to work for ABC 7, Los Angeles, now reporter for KTLA) *Uma Pemmaraju now an anchor with Fox News Channel *John Saunders Now with ESPN *Debroah Sherman *Sally Thorner - Went on to anchor at WJZ-TV *Stan Stovall - Now anchor at WBAL-TV *Vicki Williams (Left WMAR-TV Weather to join the fledgling cable tv network, The Weather Channel, in 1982) *Brian Wood, now at KATU *Rob Carlin *Denise Dory *Emily Gracey - Now at WBFF 45 *Brittney Gordon *Terry Owens - Now MTA Spokesperson *Norm Lewis *Delia Goncalves-Moved to WUSA 9 in 2010 *Doug Hall *Victoria Gaither - Now at MTA *Susan White-Bowden 1967-1989 - resigned & formed production company with husband Jack - she has also written 6 books. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast branding *''WMAR-TV News'' (1947–1960s) *''NewsWatch 2'' (1960s–1970s) *''Channel 2 News'' (1970s–1980 and 1985–1992) *''NewsScene 2'' (1980–1985) *''NewsChannel 2'' (1992–1998) *''2 News'' (1998–2002) *''ABC 2 News'' (2002–present) edit Newscast titles *''Good Morning Maryland'' Weekdays 5am-7am *''Good Morning Maryland @ 9'' Weekdays 9am-10am *ABC2 News Weekdays 5pm-5:30pm & 6pm-6:30pm and Weekends 6:30pm-7pm *ABC2 News The Latest at 11 Every Night 11pm-11:30pm edit Station slogans *''The Best is Right Here on Channel 2''/''Channel 2 is Easy on the Eyes'' (1973-1974; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''See the Best...Channel 2'' (1974-1975; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 2'' (1975-1976; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Channel 2, We're the Hot Ones'' (1976-1977; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''There's Something in the Air, on Channel 2'' (1977-1978; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Channel 2, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On'' (1978-1979; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''We're Looking Good on Channel 2'' (1979-1980; local version of CBS ad campaign) *''Looking Good Together, Channel 2'' (1980-1981; used before the switch) *''Channel 2, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981-1982; used after the switch) *''We're Channel 2, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2 There, Be There'' (1983-1984; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, Let's All Be There!'' (1984-1986; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 2'' (1986-1987; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 2'' (1987-1988; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 2'' (1988-1990; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 2, The Place to Be!'' (1990-1992; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Friends You Can Turn To'' (early 1990s) *''Coverage. Community. Commitment.'' (1997–1999; news slogan) *''It Takes Two, TV-2'' (1998–1999; general slogan) *''Real People, Real News'' (1999–2002) *''ABC 2 Works For You'' (2002–present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit External links *WMAR-TV website *WMAR Wireless *Welcome to Scripps.com: WMAR *Query the FCC's TV station database for WMAR edit References #'^' http://jeff560.tripod.com/broadcasting.html #'^' "CBS switches affiliation to WBAL-TV in Baltimore." Broadcasting, March 9, 1981. #'^' [1] #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' Frederick Rasmussen, "Whatever happened to...? Jack Dawson", Baltimore Sun, November 10, 2007